As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2006-295949, generally, when taking a picture with a digital camera, a scene is focused through a lens on two-dimensional image sensors such as CCD image sensors or CMOS image sensors, where an image of the scene is obtained as electronic data.
However, an optical lens inevitably causes optical aberration or distortion, and insufficient light intensity at peripheral vision. In order to obtain a better image, it is necessary to combine a plurality of lenses, which will result in a large-sized device.
Further, in order to achieve a zoom function using optical system, it is necessary to combine a plurality of lenses and to mechanically move the lenses along the optical axis, which will also result in a large-sized device.
In view of the above, the present invention seeks to provide a high-performance image capturing device and a method of capturing an image, which can realize simple and high-performance image capture.